A Magicians Love
by Trine and Sabbie
Summary: A highschool is getting ready for a big culture fest, but when something goes horribly wrong with a new kaiba corp. invention,duel monsters are realeased into the city, can anything be done to stop them? Pairing: OCDark Magician Girl (mana)
1. Prepare for Culture Fest!

A Magicians Love

By TrineEdogawa

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: "Prepare for culture fest!"

Ryoko sat at his desk for another long boring day at school. He let out a sigh as he looked out the window at all his fellow students filing into the school and heading to their appropriate classrooms. Culture fest was fast approaching and would be there in before they knew it. His class room had voted a week before to do a duel monsters café. Each student was to bring there favorite duel monsters card for display as well as wear a costume to invite people into their café. Ryoko didn't have to think very hard to choose his favorite card the "Dark Magician Girl". Ever since purchasing the card from a small card shop in town he felt a strong bond with it. In the shop, it seemed to call out his name, wanting him to buy it. Once bringing the card to the counter he remembers the strange shop keeper telling him this "This card seems rather fond of you, young man". He wondered how in the world a duel monsters card could be fond of anything... it was just a card right? Crazy old nut he thought to himself and left the store.

School was about to begin and the students filed into their seats awaiting the teachers arrival and study sheet for their final exam coming up in the next week. This was all their senior year in high school and the test would provide them with a list of appropriate colleges if they were to further their education. Their teacher Mrs. Sakuta walked in to her classroom casually and dropped a load of papers on her desk with a loud thud. "Ok class, today is your practice exams to help prepare for you the real thing at the end of next week, these tests will show what subjects you need to study more on in order to achieve a decent grade on the real deal." The class as a unison sighed and dropped their head to their desks. Ryoko did the same, he hated tests much less practice exams, they were too long and confusing, but it was good help he thought. He opened his pencil box and grabbed a sharpened one. The teacher came around and passed out the practice exams to all the students and returned to her desk where her eagle eyes were watching all the students for cheaters. Ryoko stared at the test, not even knowing where to begin; he flipped through the pages filling in random questions that he knew the answers to. He then started from the beginning and took his time, thoroughly reading each question and putting down the answer he thought best answered it. A couple hours passed until everyone had completed their test and turned them in.

With that out of the way the class turned its attention to the culture fest coming up on Friday. "As we all know, the culture fest is in 2 days" Mrs. Sakuta exclaimed. "Tomorrow we will spend all day setting up our room into a wonderful looking café, boys you will do the decorations and tables, girls you will prepare the meals and drinks for customers." Everyone in the class nodded in agreement. "We have received a very special gift from Kaiba corp. It's a newly designed Holographic duel monsters projector, when you bring your cards in on culture fest, please place them on the control panel and a holographic life size image of your monster will appear. This will be sure to attract the customers to our room. Since they are only holograms no one will actually be in any real danger, even though your monsters may look frightening, or cute, they will move around and explore the school with no one in real danger. Perhaps give your monster a sign to hold to promote our café, or have them as greeters at the door. Well that is all class; you are free to head home for the day and make your signs and prepare for set up tomorrow." The class got up and left the class and all headed for home.

Ryoko was walking down the street to his home where he lived alone. His parents had moved out and allowed him to keep the house as long as he paid for it. He liked attending school here so he thought it best that he should stay and so he did. He unlocked the door to his house and walked in shutting the door behind him. He flipped on the light switch and walked into the kitchen to pour him some tea he had warmed up before school. He took a sip and smiled; it was warm and felt good. "Now… time to work on my poster for our café." He said aloud. "Maybe Ill have magician girl hold it for me, I'm sure she'll attract a lot of attention… for all the wrong reasons though" he laughed a little and went the closet and grabbed a poster board. Writing really big letters on it "Welcome to Class 105's Duel Monsters Café" he smiled, "Yea this out to attract people if I let Magician Girl hold this outside the front door. He walked to his dueling case and opened it to reveal the blonde haired green-eyed beauty at the top of his deck. He slowly took the card in is hand and looked at it. "Hehe, she is rather cute isn't she?" he said to himself. He put the card back down gently on the top of his deck and closed the box back up. Ryoko decided to call it a day and then hit the bed.


	2. Culture Fest Is Here

Thanks for reading so far, please review and let me know how it's going so far, I would greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 2: "Culture Fest Is Here!"

When the morning came around, the sun shown through Ryoko's window making the room seem to glow heavenly. Ryoko slowly began to awaken, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was shinning down in his room. Walking slowly to the closet he grabbed a red button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and then headed for the shower. He stood in the shower enjoying the warm water cleansing his body. Once leaving the shower he dried his dark brown hair and put on the fresh pair of clothes he had picked out. After all his usual morning chores were completed, he grabbed his poster and left for school.

Upon arriving to school he headed to his classroom to notice that students were already setting up the classroom for culture fest.

"Ryoko, please come here and help me set up this KaibaCorp contraption." The teacher said a bit aggravated.

Ryoko nodded and replied, "Sure, teacher I'll be right over."

He headed over toward his teacher and the KaibaCorp machine and waited for orders.

"Please, set these holographic projectors up around the room, it would be much appreciated." His teacher told him.

Ryoko nodded and proceeded to hook up the projectors in the corners of the room. A few hours passed and the room was ready. The tables were set nicely, menus printed, and projector up and running.

"Well done everyone," the teacher told the class.

The class smiled and they all applauded at their accomplishment.

The day came and went quickly, and before they knew it the day of the culture fest had arrived. Ryoko and the rest of the students were dressed up nicely, the men is suits and the women in waitress outfits. When Ryoko arrived he noticed there were already some duel monsters walking around with their owners.

"Seems the machine is up and working, well that's one thing less to worry about".

He smiled and thought to himself. I can't wait to see what the dark magician girl looks like on it.

He walked into the classroom and smelt the aroma of candle burning from the tables. At the front door was Celtic Guardian holding a sign welcoming people into their café. Ryoko reached into his pocket and gently pulled out his Magician's card. He took a deep breath and then released it.

"Well here goes nothing, hope this thing works right."

He placed the card on the digitalized panel and lights started to flicker around the card. When he turned around he saw a bunch of different colors forming an image in front of him, a few seconds later the dark magician appeared in front of him. He smiled and she smiled back and looked at him with her lovely green eyes. He walked up closer to her looking at her up and down in amazement of how real she looked.

"You look… so real," He said to her, not actually looking for a response because he didn't really know if the Kaiba invention had a speaking function.

The dark magician girl blushed and replied, "Did you see anything that you liked master?"

She smiled warmly at him. He stepped back rather surprised.

"Y…You can even speak?"

She nodded and smiled. "So my master, what exactly did you need of me?"

She looked around, "are you having some sort of party?"

She turned back to Ryoko. He smiled and nodded

"You could say that, this is the culture festival for our school. Each class makes their room into something special that represents a different culture, and our class decided to have a duel monsters café. Do you understand?"

He looked at her curiously wondering if she could understand. She smiled and nodded "Yes I understand, so what is it that am to do?"

He handed her the poster he had made and his hand brushed up against hers.

"Y…you guys even feel real? B…but you're a Hologram?" He questioned.

He shook his head in disbelief "That kind of technology is incredible," he remarked.

"W…well anyways Dark Magician Girl, I would like you to hold that sign at the front door and greet customers is the Celtic Guardian." He pointed to the door where the Celtic guardian was located.

She smiled, "You know master; you don't need to call me Dark Magician Girl, please call me Mana, that's my real name."

He laughed a little, "Hehe, I'll call you Mana, but please don't call me master, you can call me Ryoko." He smiled to her.

She laughed as well, "I know your real name; you didn't need to tell me. I have been watching you for a couple years now ya know. Let me explain this," she thought for a moment.

"That machine you used to summon me here, its opens a link to my world, the shadow realm. Now since you have played my card you summoned me, we who have cards are the tame ones, but there are many other monsters in the shadow realm who have no owners that just run free and some are very evil, do you understand?"

He stood there taking it all in. "S… so you are real then aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded at his question, "Yup, and I have been watching you from there and know quite a lot about you".

He blushed madly, "Hey…you don't watch me when I'm like in the shower do you?" He started to sweat.

She shook her head trying to hold in her laugh, "No, I respect your privacy Mast….I mean Ryoko."

She leaned her head toward his ear and whispered these words, "but please keep this information a secret, if people knew we were real it could cause a commotion. The machine Kaiba sent is an experimental type and it's the only one he made. I'm not entirely sure where you guys got that, but don't let it get damaged, it could be a very bad thing. It would create a dimensional rip and monsters would be set free everywhere."

She kissed his cheek gently and smiled. His face turned bright red.

"Why did you tell me this? I mean isn't that supposed to be kept secret, you just said yourself…"

She interrupted him. "I trust you Ryoko and I felt as if you needed to know," she said.

The culture fest was about to begin.

"Well I'll head to door now with your poster, where will you be Ryoko?" She smiled to him hoping he would remain close to her. She had deeper feelings for him then she was letting out. She wanted to be by him the whole time.

"I'll be a waiter in here, taking orders and serving drinks," he replied, "So if you need anything just come in and ask, Ill be glad to help you".

She smiled at his answer and walked to the front door and help up his sign as townspeople from close by started walking around the halls. Culture fest had officially begun.


	3. Disaster Strikes!

Thank you for reading my little story so far, thanks for you support, please R and R. Let me know how I am doing

Chapter 3 "Disaster Strikes!"

The culture fest was well underway. Class 105's duels monster café seemed to be a huge success. Ryoko and the students were keeping busy, running from table to table, getting orders and serving drinks. Mana was also a big hit it seemed.

"Ryoko, it's your turn for break, be back in 15 minutes," the teacher said to him.

He nodded and took off his waiter pouch and put it on the counter. He wiped the sweat from his brow and loosened the top to of his shirt to allow some air to cool him down. He had been working so hard that he worked up quiet a sweat and a break was just what he needed. He walked outside where Mana was standing holding her sign and she also seemed to be a bit tired.

"Mana, how about you and me take a little walk around and check out the other classrooms?" He smiled warmly at her and gently took the sign from her and stood it up against the wall.

Mana Smiled. "Ryoko, you want me to go with you?" She pointed to herself smiling. "I would love to walk with you mast….err…Ryoko," Its going to take awhile getting used to calling him by his first name she thought to herself.

He shook his head just smiling as they started walking down the hallway looking at all the decorations that were set up at the school. Ryoko kept glancing in Mana's direction as her eyes lit up at the wonderful decorations. Everything from Christmas lights to streamers. She was amazed by it all. He couldn't help but look at her, she was so beautiful. He could have cared less about the decorations. He just wanted to spend some time with Mana.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, a group of trouble makers were thinking how to make the fest a little more exciting. They plotted and schemed, then eventually came to the thought of having two duel monsters duel it out in the class room.

One of them whispered to the other, "psst… hey, lets wait for the teacher to leave and make our Battle Ox attack that Celtic Guardian over there, that out to spice things up a bit." He smirked.

The other replied, "Yea, this is getting boring we need some action around here." The other said with an evil grin.

A few minutes later the teacher left the classroom to check up on how the other students were doing. Now was their chance and they took it. They commanded their battle ox to attack and it did, slashing Celtic Guardian in the back and knocking him against the wall. The owner of the card was furious.

"What in the world are you two doing?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Just having ourselves a little fun." one of them laughed.

"Tch…fine. Celtic Guardian, don't let them make a fool out of you, attack back now!" he yelled pointing toward Battle Ox. Their blades clashed sending sparks through the air, but Battles Axe's heavy weapon wasn't a match for the speed of Celtic Guardian's sword. With a slash, Battle ax was knocked backwards and the fight was on.

While Mana and Ryoko were heading back they noticed a commotion near their class room and wondered what was going on. The heard the clashing of swords and cheers coming from students.

"Oh no, they can't be…" Mana rushed into the crowd to see what was happening.

"Hey wait…Mana!" Ryoko rushed after her. Fighting his way through the crowd he saw the two monsters going at it. Since these monsters were real, the violence was real as well. Mana was just standing there in shock at what was going on. One of the trouble makers smiled.

"Oh, I see we have another monster for the battle, Battle Ox attack her as well!" he yelled pointing to Mana.

She stood their in shock and unable to move, she couldn't use her power here, not when there were so many innocent people around. Battle Ox charged her with his axe raised and was about to strike. Ryoko rushed in and tackled her out of the way just in time as the blade scraped his arm leaving a decent cut as they tumbled to the floor. Ryoko grabbed his arm in winced as some blood came streaming down his arm. Mana slowly opened her eyes after the impact on the ground and saw his arm.

"Ryoko…you…s…saved me but your arm…?" she ripped part of a table cloth and tied it around his arm on the cut.

He smiled a little, "It was nothing I was only doing…" he looked up and his eyes widened.

"What…what is it Ryoko?" she looked worried and noticed the fright in his eyes. She slowly turned to see what he was looking at, and her eyes widened as well. "Oh…no…" the axe they had just dodged was jammed into the Kaiba machine. The machine began to spark and suddenly a huge black portal opened from it. Duel monsters of all sorts came flying out of it, busting the windows out flying and running in ever which direction. They had opened a rip in dimensions and all the monsters in the shadow realm were now free to roam the new world as they pleased.


	4. Start of Chaos

Again thank you for reading this little fic of mine, I really hope you enjoy it so far. Kind of a cliff hanger last time huh? Hehe, well here is chapter 4 so enjoy .

Chapter 4: "Start of Chaos"

Ryoko tried to stand and up and reach for the power cord to unplug the broken machine but fell back to his knees holding his arm in pain. He looked toward his arm where blood had begun to soak through the table cloth.

"Ryoko…!" Mana helped him regain his balance. "What are you doing moving? You stay put your hurt pretty badly" she said resting him gently against the wall. The then ran to the machine and unplugged it. The black portal began to slowly shrink until it had vanished completely. At this time Mana looked around and almost everyone had fled in fear and they were the only ones left in the room.

"M…Mana…what just happened? All those monsters…they were real like you weren't they?" He said breathing a little heavily holding his arm.

She nodded, "Yes…they were and this city is in big trouble, I'm sure someone has contacted KaibaCorp by now, so we'll just have to see how they want to handle this situation." She walked over to him and kneeled down by him. "We need to get you home and get that treated." She helped him to his feet and put his arm around her for support. "You know, you saved my life back there Ryoko" she gently kissed his cheek "Thank you master."

Ryoko's face turned bright red. Her lips were warm and soft though he felt something else in the kiss as well. It was more than just a friendly thank you kiss; he felt love and compassion as well. She helped him slowly down the stairs and to the front of the school building where almost everyone had evacuated. The people who were left were standing in shock, terrified and confused on what had just happened. Mana scanned the area only to find that the monsters were no where to be found. A few minutes later they reached Ryoko's front door. She took the key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Ryoko, please go sit down in the kitchen, Ill go get some disinfectant for your cut, but I got to get out of these clothes. Do you have any woman's clothes here?" she questioned.

He shook his head "I'm sorry, only thing I have that is woman's clothes is my mothers' old kimono in the closet, she didn't want it anymore and just left it here." He watched as she removed her purple hat and her beautiful blonde hair fell down to her back.

She smiled at him "Anything is better than this outfit I'm wearing right now, do you mind if I wore it?" she walked over to the closet were it was hanging.

"No I don't mind, please my home is your home" he smiled to her and took at seat in a chair in the kitchen still holding his arm lightly. She smiled and went into his parent's old room to change. A few minutes later she came out wearing the Kimono that fit beautifully on her. Ryoko's face turned bright red as he saw her in it. She walked over and slowly un-wrapped his bandaged arm. Ryoko winced a little when the air hit his cut.

"I'm sorry about this, but it might hurt" she put a medicated liquid on a rag and looked into his eyes. "You do trust me…right?" she searched his eyes for an answer.

He looked back deep into her lovely green eyes, "I trust you more than anyone Mana."

She smiled warmly at his answer and her face tinted red a little. _I wonder if he has the same feelings for me that I do for him…maybe I'll try to find out, _she thought to herself. She put the rag gently against his arm and looked to Ryoko. He closed his eyes tightly and he tightened up as the liquid seeped in to his cut. She then tied a fresh new bandage on his arm and kisses it lightly. "That should do it for now, Ill clean it again a little later" she looked back up into his eyes then to his lips which looked welcoming to her. How she wanted to touch his lips with hers, ever since he bought her card she watched him from her home, and slowly she began to fall in love with her master.

Ryoko smiled down at her and stood up, "Thanks for treating t…" he was interrupted as the blonde magician buried her head into his chest crying. "M…Mana? What's wrong?" his voice sounded worried as he gently put his arms around her. She then put her arms around him as well and a tear fell on to his shirt.

She looked up to him with her eyes filled with tears. "This whole thing is my fault, your injury, and the machine being damaged and now…all those innocent people out there are terrified by those monsters that were released." She looked down and Ryoko saw another tear drop onto the floor. He put his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head gently up to face him.

"None of this is your fault Mana, you couldn't predict this would happen and there was nothing you could have done to stop this, so please…don't blame yourself. The only thing that matters right now is that you're alright, I almost lost you back there and I won't let you in that kind of danger again." He gently wipes the tears from her eyes.

She looked back into his eyes, seeing love and compassion in them. She knew then he cared for her as much as she did for him. He loved her and she was in love with him and they both felt the attraction. Her eyes went back to his lips…she wanted to kiss them so badly and Ryoko felt what she was thinking.

"Go ahead" he whispered to her. He brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face and placed his hand warmly on her cheek. Her cheeks tinted red as she closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss the lips she had longed to feel against hers for so long. She leaned up some more and felt her lips touch his gently. Ryoko blushed and kissed her back just as gently feeling her warm soft lips against his. Her arms pulled her love closer deepening the kiss against Ryoko's lips.

Ryoko looked back down into her eyes when she lightened the kiss and she looked back into his. She leaned up to whispers something in his ear, "I…love you my master" she kissed his cheek warmly.

He put his hand on his cheek and smiled, "I love you too Mana." They just held each other for some time until they heard and explosion in the distance. The monsters had started there assault on the city and the battle between the duelists and the wild monsters had begun.


End file.
